At times, backend services may become overloaded with client requests, especially during significant events such as large stock market swings, large sales on airline flights. etc. During these times, clients are sending multiple requests to a backend server to try to receive the latest updates in data. Many times, however, the actual backend data does not change in the timespan that the multiple requests are sent. Even though the data may not change, each request is sent to the backend service for the backend service to process, tying up both backend service resources and network resources.